Summer Temptations
by bloomingthree
Summary: [Series] Alih-alih semangka merah dan gadis-gadis dengan pakaian mini, Byun Baekhyun adalah godaan musim panas terbesar bagi Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu membuatnya meneteskan air liur, kepanasan dan 'terbangun'. Baekhyun di saat musim panas benar-benar menggoda, terutama bibir cherry dan S-line-nya yang aduhai. CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL. BL / Boys Love / BoysxBoys


**_Summer Temptations Series_**

 ** _"Red Flavor"_**

 _Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others_

 _Romance, Flirt, CEO!AU, Cafe!AU_

 _Boys Love_

 _1/2_

 _M Rated (for provocative plot and languages)_

 ** _Main Prompt:_**

 _Instead of red watermelons and the girls in mini outfits, Byun Baekhyun is the biggest summer temptation for Chanyeol. The petite man makes him drooling, overheating and 'turning on'. Baekhyun in summer time is so fucking seductive, especially his cherry lips and good damn S-line._

Alih-alih semangka merah dan gadis-gadis dengan pakaian mini, Byun Baekhyun adalah godaan musim panas terbesar bagi Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu membuatnya meneteskan air liur, kepanasan dan 'terbangun'. Baekhyun di saat musim panas benar-benar menggoda, terutama bibir cherry dan _S-line-_ nya yang aduhai.

 **Desclimer:**

 _The prompt and storyline are belong to Freya, but this fiction is originally ours. And this fiction is inspired by Red Velvet's main title tracks of Summer Mini Album – Red Flavor._

 **...**

 _Red flavor, I'm curious Honey_  
 _It tastes like slowly melting strawberry when I bite into it_  
 **...**

Matahari musim panas bersinar sangat cerah saat Chanyeol hendak bertolak ke Kyoong Café. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk pergi ke kafe itu setiap jam makan siang tiba. Ia menanggalkan jas kerjanya sebelum meraih kacamata hitamnya dari dalam laci dasbor. Sang CEO muda merasa jauh lebih nyaman mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi dan celana bahannya saja. Udara di luar sudah begitu panas jadi Chanyeol tidak ingin merasakan panas lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol memasang kacamata hitamnya sebelum menyalakan mesin. Ia menatap kaca spion dalam mobilnya dan merapikan rambut pendeknya yang agak sedikit berantakan. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahi lebarnya yang begitu menawan.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum puas mendapati hasil pekerjaannya. _You're so fucking handsome and sexy, Park._ Ia bahkan memuji ketampanannya sendiri dalam hati. Namun Chanyeol memang patut berbangga hati. Ia memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai pria idaman semua orang. Ia tidak hanya sekedar tampan, tetapi juga muda, sukses dan kaya tentu saja. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan tegap juga semakin mengukuhkan betapa sempurnanya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah sangat siap untuk pergi. Ia melirik _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. Jam makan siang sudah lewat beberapa menit, jika ia tidak bergegas maka ia akan berakhir di baris antrean.

 **...**

Memasuki jam makan siang, Kyoong Café yang terletak di ujung pertokoan Hongdae mulai dipenuhi oleh pelanggan. Kafe yang khusus menjual berbagai macam jenis minuman dan _dessert_ itu memang akan dibanjiri pelanggan saat musim panas. Kafe ini menjual _patbingsu_ yang terkenal sangat lezat dan hanya dijual saat musim panas, sejenis _patbingsu_ versi _limited edition_. Tidak heran jika para pelanggan berbondong-bondong pergi ke Kyoong Café hanya untuk mencicipi minuman khas musim panas yang sangat terkenal itu.

Melihat animo pelanggan yang semakin banyak memadati kafenya, Baekhyun, sang pemilik Kyoong Café pun berinisiatif untuk membantu para karyawan― yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman dan keluarga― untuk melayani pelanggan. Pria mungil yang baru saja turun dari kantornya di lantai dua itu segera menghampiri bagian meja pemesanan yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai meja kasir.

"Jongdae-ya, pergilah ke dapur untuk membantu Kyungsoo dan Yixing _hyung_. Mereka pasti akan kewalahan membuat pesanan pelanggan. Biar aku dan Minseok _hyung_ saja yang _meng-handle_ meja kasir," ujarnya pada salah satu karyawannya― Kim Jongdae.

"Siap, Bos!" balas Jongdae bercanda. Ia terbahak saat melihat Baekhyun memelototinya.

Namun bukannya memberikan kesan intimadasi, pelolotan Baekhyun justru membuat pria mungil itu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Jongdae tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan bos, karena itu ia sengaja menggodanya.

"Oke, oke, Baek," ujarnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangan tanda mengalah. Jongdae mulai melangkah mundur meninggalkan meja pemesanan. "Aku akan pergi ke dapur sekarang."

 _"Good boy!"_ Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Merasa puas karena keinginannya terpenuhi.

 **...**

 _"Shit!"_ Chanyeol melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana. Ia tiba di Kyoong Café bersama umpatan impulsifnya. Sang CEO itu sungguh tidak bisa menahannya.

Tepat seperti prediksinya, Kyoong Café memang sudah penuh sesak dengan pelanggan. Dua baris antrean panjang yang hampir menyentuh pintu masuk bahkan tampak menghiasi bagian depan meja pemesanan.

Lidahnya berdecak menatap antrean sepanjang ular di depannya. Haruskah ia menggunakan kuasanya agar tidak perlu mengantri? Terlebih di ujung barisan seperti ini.

 _Ah, tidak, tidak._ Chanyeol lantas menggeleng pelan, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran picik itu. Sang pemilik kafe pasti tidak akan suka jika ia menerobos antrean. Ia bahkan pernah mendikte Chanyeol agar tidak melakukan hal itu, sekalipun dirinya memiliki kuasa penuh atas kafe langganannya ini. Sang pemilik berkata bahwa itu tidak sopan dan tidak menghargai usaha orang lain.

Melihat posisinya berdiri sekarang, Chanyeol yakin ia harus menunggu lebih dari tiga puluh menit untuk bisa mencapai meja pemesanan. Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah.

Dan seperti yang dibayangkan, mengantre benar-benar pekerjaan yang melelahkan, menjemukan dan menguji kesabaran. Chanyeol akhirnya mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe yang sengaja didekor dengan tema _colorful_ dan _fresh_ ala musim panas itu. Sejauh mata memandang, interior kafe ini memang menarik perhatian dan memanjakan mata pelanggan.

Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian dan lebih dari sekedar memanjakan matanya ketimbang dekorasi ataupun interior ala musim panas itu. Ah, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu, melainkan seseorang lebih tepatnya. Seorang pria mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan meja pemesanan tepat di baris antreannya.

Chanyeol sungguh berterima kasih pada tubuh raksasanya. Berkat tinggi badannya yang menjulang melebihi rata-rata, ia bisa memandangi si pria mungil dengan bebas dari ujung antrean.

Baekhyun, si pria mungil itu― atau sebut saja sang pemilik kafe, entah mengapa terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya. Baekhyun seperti buah berry merah yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun. Sangat manis, segar dan menggoda untuk di makan. Terutama bibir cherry-nya yang tampak mengkilap karena efek _lip balm._ Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kedua mata almond-nya menatap Baekhyun penuh hasrat.

Secara natural Baekhyun memang sudah cantik, manis dan menggemaskan. Namun di mata Chanyeol saat ini, Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar itu. Ia tampak semakin menggemaskan, bahkan sangat menggiurkan dengan kemeja putih-biru _oversized_ bermotif strip vertikal yang dikenakannya.

 _Damn it!_ Seketika Chanyeol membayangkan apa yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja kebesaran itu... _S-line_ sempurna milik Baekhyun yang menantang untuk dijamah. Juga kulit seputih susunya yang mengundang untuk dibelai.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memaki dalam hati. Semakin ia membayangkan bibir merah dan pinggang ramping Baekhyun, semakin ia merasa kepanasan. Secara naluriah Chanyeol pun membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya.

Lupakan tentang segelas _Frappuccino,_ irisan buah semangka merah atau segala jenis minuman menyegarkan lain yang ingin dipesannya. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol inginkan sekarang adalah Baekhyun. Karena hanya Baekhyun lah yang mampu memuaskan 'dahaga'nya.

Chanyeol. Butuh. Baekhyun. Di bawah. Kungkungan. Tubuhnya.

 **...**

Tiga perempat jam yang menyiksa akhirnya terlewati. Usaha keras dan kesabarannya untuk menahan diri akhirnya berbuah manis. Kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan meja pemesanan, tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum manis menatapnya. "Selamat datang di Kyoong Café. Anda ingin memesan untuk _eat in_ atau _take away?_ " Baekhyun bertanya ramah.

Meski secara pribadi Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol― bahkan lebih dari sekedar mengenal, namun ia memperlakukan Chanyeol sama seperti para pelanggan pada umumnya.

 _Holy shit!_

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Senyuman manis itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari bibir cherry Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin melumatnya detik ini juga dan melesakkan lidah panasnya ke dalam bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka.

 _"Eat in,_ " _my lips._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali bertanya dengan senyumnya. "Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?"

 _God dammit, Baek! Biasakah kau tidak usah tersenyum seperti itu?_ Batin Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

"Tuan?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Keningnya berkerut samar, sedikit penasaran. Kenapa menjawab saja lama sekali? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol?

 _"Frappuccino."_ Chanyeol akhirnya merespon setelah cukup lama terdiam dan hanya memandangi bibir Baekhyun penuh gairah.

"Oke," Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Anda ingin memesan _frappuccino_ rasa apa?"

 _"Red flavor,"_ jawab Chanyeol cepat.

 _"Red flavor?"_ ulang Baekhyun dengan kedua alis bertaut. Ia benar-benar bingung. _Red flavor?_ Rasa macam apa itu?

"Maaf. Tapi kafe kami tidak memiliki _frappuccino_ rasa itu―"

"Tentu saja kalian memilikinya," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau yang memilikinya lebih tepatnya."

"Apa? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Kau, Baek," Chanyeol mengangguk. Menatap mata indah Baekhyun dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Yeol." Baekhyun mulai berujar informal. "Bagiamana bisa aku memilikinya?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sayang. Kau benar-benar memiliki rasa itu."

Perlahan Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga kini wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Keduanya bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. _"This is the red flavor."_ Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus bibir bawah Baekhyun sensual. Menuntunnya untuk terbuka. _"It's your lips, Honey. And I'm so curious with the taste,"_ ia berbisik dengan suara _husky_ -nya di depan bibir cherry itu.

Baekhyun bersemu merah menerima rayuan Chanyeol. _"Yaaa!"_ Ia merengek malu dan memukul dada Chanyeol main-main.

Saat itu juga terdengar suara batuk dari sisinya. Baekhyun lantas melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bibirnya dan mendorong dada pria itu agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah padam. Ia benar-benar lupa jika Minseok berdiri di sampingnya. Untung saja tidak ada pelanggan yang sedang mengantre di depan mereka, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

"Ah, _hyung..._ " Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Ia bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 _Ini sungguh memalukan!_ Batin Baekhyun menjerit pelan.

Minseok terkekeh melihat rona merah yang membingkai seluruh wajah Baekhyun. _"It's okay, Baek._ Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat."

 _"Thanks, hyung!"_ Bukannya Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol lah justru yang menyahuti ucapan Minseok dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Jadi, Baekhyun Sayang..." Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat dagu runcing Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat hingga bibir mereka hampir kembali bersentuhan. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan keinginanku sekarang?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya di depan bibir Chanyeol. Ia membawa kedua lengannya untuk mengalung di belakang leher pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol sejenak sebelum menumpukan kedua lengannya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun bertanya _innocent_ sembari mengelus dada Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol mengerang dan Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati. Ia berhasil menggoda _giant-_ nya.

 _"Shit, Baek!"_ Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Menahan ledakan gairah yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Baekhyun. "Kau tahu benar apa yang kuinginkan." Ia menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang begerak nakal membentuk pola-pola abstrak di dadanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan," Baekhyun sengaja menatap Chanyeol dengan kerjapan polosnya. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerang dan mengeluarkan umpatannya.

"Aku ingin _red flavor_ -ku. Bibirmu. Sekarang."

Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Persetan dengan Minseok ataupun para pelanggan Kyoong Café. Ia hanya ingin mencium dan melumat bibir Baekhyun di sini. Sekarang juga.

Baekhyun segera menahan bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya sebelum bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. "Tidak di sini, _Giant_."

Penolakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak melakukan protes, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menyelanya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di dalam kantorku. Di atas ranjang," ucap Baekhyun mengerling nakal. _"Wait a minute and you'll get what do you want."_

Sebuah seringaian puas kemudian menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol. _"With my pleasure, Honey."_

"Jongdae-ya?" Baekhyun lantas berbalik untuk memanggil Jongdae.

"Ya?" Kepala Jongdae segera menyembul dari jendela dapur yang terletak tepat di belakang meja pemesanan. "Kau memanggilku, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bisakah kau kembali ke meja kasir? Kurasa Kyungsoo dan Yixing _hyung_ sudah tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Oke!" Jongdae langsung menyanggupi ucapan bosnya dan segera kembali ke meja kasir. Ia tersenyum jahil saat melihat Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun menuju lantai dua.

"Selamat bersenang-bersenang, Bos!" Teriaknya menggoda.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 _ **Special thanks to cxbpyyre, our lovely beta reader :)**_

 **A/N:**

 _Hi, Freya and Seungna here. This is our debut fanfiction as collaboration project._

 _Summer Temptation_ adalah sebuah _series fanfiction_ yang berisi kumpulan seri cerita Chanbaek yang bertema musim panas. Jika satu subjudul sudah tamat, maka kelanjutannya akan berbeda dengan subjudul sebelumnya, dalam artian ceritanya tidak bersambung dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan subjudul yang dulu. Semoga teman-teman paham dengan penjelasan kami.

 _And hope you guys like and enjoyed our story. So, continue or not?_


End file.
